Power Of Redemption
by strong man
Summary: Mayor Toadstoof finally understands the damage he had caused and wants to start fresh so he starts dating Stumpy, but will rumor spread about Toadstool only dating the chef for his Thai-Amphibian fusion cuisine restaurant and will the town be convinced that he saw the error of his ways? Hop Pop is having a difficult time staying away from Monroe after he is seen crying for.


**_This is the first fic of _**_**Amphibia**_.

_**Description:**_ I never paid this show any mind, it just doesn't seem interesting to me so the two side characters here are what caught my eye. Stumpy was discovered when I looked at Bob-Jiggles's work on FurAffinity

_**Pairings:**_ Mayor Toadstool/Stumpy, Lloyd/Olaf** (Slash)**

**_Date:_** August 6

_**Rated:**_ M

In Amphibia, in a restaurant, Stumpy was getting ready to close down for the night until heard the bell rang. "Huh, who would want to eat here at this time? He walked out of the kitchen and noticed that the Mayor was in his presence, so he gasps. "I could eat here all-day" Toadstool said, being wildly open. "not only that but the chef back there is pretty cute. "Mayor, It's an honor to have you in my restaurant" He went from behind the counter to properly greet him. "I hope you will find my looking is cooking has improved," He said. Mmm, we will see," He said before Stumpy offering him his unique table. They walked to one of the private booths, and Toadstool sat down. "I'll prepare your food for ya," Stumpy said before walking back into the kitchen. Mayor Toadstool knew he was in a miserable state and since he too was miserable, perhaps they could cheer each other up over a dinner date, so he said his name, stopping him in his tracks and turned around. "How about I come back there with you" He sooted out of the booth and walked to him seductively. "We can make a romantic dinner together" He whispered in his ear, making him blush with a smile. "I'd like that" Toadstool walked by his side and picked him up in his arms leading Stumpy to wrap his arms around his neck like a married couple.

As they made their way to the back, the Mayor told his boyfriend to keep this secret only between them and when he asked why Toadstool gave a very reasonable answer that it would ruin his future re-elections. Stumpy did not care for politics, so he ignored his words "You are the only one ever to love me for myself" He planted a kiss on his cheek which he blushed as well. "I never knew you were such a flatter," Toadstool asked. The chief thought he had found his weakness and complimented his whole attire, wondered if he will win something that was on another level. He sat his boyfriend down on the table. "There" He patted his cheek "now, let us get cooking," He said. The Mayor whistled as he went to take off his jacket and his ascot, leaving him in just a white shirt. Stumpy witnessed the whole thing and was not disappointed. "He is beautiful," He thought with a smile on his face when he started cooking. "I do not mean to be rude, but do you even know how to prepare food? He asked, comprehending about how cooking is not his style. "How hard could it be? He laughed at himself as he was getting ready to flip a patty.

The beef ended up on the ground "Oops" He looked back at the mess he made and apologized, so Stumpy got off the table and gave him some guidance like guiding his hands where they ought to be and to never lose concentration. He succeeded and was happy so to celebrate and show his appreciation; he kissed the back of his neck many times followed by rubbing his crotch area up against his ass which Stumpy felt the same sympathy, so took upon himself to pressure him to go in further. He pushed his booty back to get the most out of it and enjoyed every second to the point where he wanted to have sex right here in his kitchen if only Albus Duckweed wasn't the food critic.

He can tell that Toadstool has a thick dick, he contained himself by biting his lower lip in order to remain focus, but the rising tension made it harder with every thrust. Stumpy was breathing rapidly cause it felt so good and the Mayor only made it more tempting by groaning and moaning. He slowly reached for the buns thus extending his own. "That's it, back it up" The Mayor with added seduction as Stumpy was about to crack under the pressure. " You know, I am quite claustrophobic so maybe" He started, but his words softened as Toadstool decided to grip, squeeze and smacked his ass causing him to change his sentence. He was about to say that he did not like his boyfriend breathing down his neck, but he instead said to continue doing that to help him stay mellow. Stumpy is now finishing his first patty with his urges rising fast "Okay, I am finally done with the first burger" He sighed like he was not going to make it. "Great, good job, now you just need to make another one" Toadstool said. Stumpy did agree to a dinner date, but his limit is at its peak and needs to lower his arousing meter before he faints.

He turned around and told him that he needed a charge which the Mayor did not understand what that meant until he carelessly groped and stroked the penis that made him look down. "Oh, I see what you want" He smiled and loosened his belt, making his puffy pants drop to the floor. He revealed to have a small yet significant dick. Stumpy looked down, witnessing the member, and it made his eyes water with joy. "May I? He asked, holding it in hand. Toadstool displayed a cheeky smile like he knew he simply could not resist, he just nodded. "Of course, but let us go to a more comfortable area" He took them off, placed them on his shoulders than turned around. He figured that his boyfriend would love his perfect fat ass, so he taunted him by shaking it from side to side which made him have a meltdown before walking in a girly fashion to keep him preoccupied.

_** I know many fans of the show hate the Mayor, but if you can get past his appearance, he can be very attractive (I am a sucker for anthropomorphic characters). ** **Lloyd and Olaf are the chosen ones for a potential couple excluding my past thoughts which are Hop Pop and Monroe, but if you want them then hit me up in the comments section.**_


End file.
